


《Opium》女博×银灰，微角银

by Xawyer



Category: Opium - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xawyer/pseuds/Xawyer





	《Opium》女博×银灰，微角银

《Opium》ABO女博×银灰，微角银  
*GB  
*道具有  
*私设有（o和b都有腺体，o的明显）  
*欧欧西  
没有哪个方舟干员会因为银灰身上omega的味道而看轻他。  
虽然银灰是omega这个事实确实让人吃惊，但他依然是那个大名鼎鼎的谢拉格军阀，威严的希瓦艾什家族族长，危险却又可靠的外援。他是强大的骄傲的雪山霸主，这世间没有困得住他的枷锁。  
没有人会因为他身上omega的味道看轻他，那些得意忘形的敌人会付出双重的代价——银灰忠诚的盾和信使会毫无慈悲地手刃任何胆敢侮辱他们老爷的渣滓，更不用说那个果敢的三小姐。  
但银灰更喜欢自己动手，他喜欢看无知的猎物在不敢置信和无尽悔恨中被银刃斩断。  
他卓越的能力让他轻松地褪去omega的桎梏，任何人都要尊他一声“银灰色的荣耀”。  
但银灰也偶有失算的时候。  
在作息规律的情况下热潮期提前，这是银灰没有料到的。上一次整合运动炸毁了罗德岛的一间储藏室，不巧的是对雪域菲林起效的抑制剂恰好放在那间屋子里，他把最后的几支抑制剂给了自己的小妹妹。讯使和角峰返回谢拉格运送抑制剂，在返程时遭遇了整合运动。  
博士和行动组人员出去执行任务了，银灰决定前往其他的医疗室，他不认为罗德岛会将同一种类的抑制剂放在一处。  
至于为什么不把剩下的抑制剂拿出来……也许是信任度的问题。  
没有点意志，热潮期的omega是难以保持清醒单独行动的，但银灰显得游刃有余。可是总有些意料之外的事会发生。  
在长廊拐角处，他撞见了博士。  
“……你没有去指挥战斗？”银灰挑眉。  
“我用了代理指挥。”  
“是吗。”银灰看着只到他胸膛高的女孩，伸出右手掐住她的脖子，将博士摁在了墙上。  
他不觉得这个女孩能对他产生什么威胁，他从没闻到过她身上信息素的味道，罗德岛的领导者顶多是个beta。如果能让她交出剩下的抑制剂，当然是最好的。  
第二次，银灰挑眉了。  
他没有摸到beta的腺体，哪怕再小，beta也是有腺体的。为什么……  
“会惊讶吗，我和你们不一样，”博士打断了银灰的思考，“我没有ABO的特征。”  
“罗德岛确实将雪域菲林特用的抑制剂放在了一处，这是我的失职。但我有其他办法可以帮你，要试一试吗？”  
银灰松开了博士的脖子。她总是能给他带来些新鲜的感觉，不过没有什么大碍，谁没有点秘密呢？  
“你要怎么做？”  
博士摸了摸被掐疼的脖子：“13号医疗间有信息素，可以通过模拟性交来终止热潮期，”她抬起头看着银灰，“我们有所有干员的信息素，也有人工合成的，标记后不出三天就可以被稀释，不会留下味道。”  
现在看来只有这种办法可以用了，不是吗？  
被领着来到所谓的13号医疗室，银灰挑了今天的第三次眉。  
“你们把莱茵科技的技术用在这种事情上？”  
医疗室中央是一张产椅，有可以调节的柔软靠背和扶手，下半部分由两个可以屈伸的面板组成，方便将使用者的双腿分开。左侧的透明储藏柜里放着各式的润滑剂和硅胶质性器，下方的冷柜里大概就是放置信息素的地方。整间房间是素色的，灯光暖黄，还配备有温控系统，室温刚好，让人自然地想要放松。  
“我觉得没有问题。”博士在一旁透明的房间里进行消毒，并换上青绿色的手术服，但至始至终没有摘下面罩。  
“每个人都会有想要被抚慰的时候，但不是每个人都会有自己的伴侣。哪怕正常的ABO人群也不一定能找到自己的那个，感染者又要向谁寻求抚慰呢？我希望我能为我的干员解决这样的问题。”  
“而且，感染者体液也是需要研究的重点。”  
套上了白色的乳胶手套，博士进入了医疗室。  
“银灰先生，请您脱掉衣物，医疗室需要保持相对无菌的状态。”  
眯了眯眼，银灰除去了身上的衣物。除了稍有发红的皮肤和腿间透明的液体，博士很难看出这是一个正在发情的omega。  
点了点头，博士将手移向了操作台：“五秒后将进行消毒，消毒液是水雾状的无毒液体，由莱茵科技提供。”  
有些冰凉的水雾笼罩了休息室，落在身上没有让人不适的感觉，但银灰感觉更热了。  
omega的生理构造便是如此，热潮期分泌的液体还有天然为了承受而生的穴腔，无不在提醒着年轻的菲林他omega的身份。  
“请进入医疗室。”  
银灰在博士的引导下躺在了产椅上，温热的风很快蒸干了水雾。博士调整了产椅的角度，拿出了束缚带。  
“鉴于您是带有攻击性的菲林族，出于安全考虑我需要使用束缚带，可以吗？”  
银灰将头向后靠在产椅上，腿被架住分开成M状，他将手放在扶手上，没有一丝扭捏。  
“我没有意见。”不得不说，13号医疗室的环境确实能让热潮期的omega感到放心。  
“感谢配合。”  
束缚带以一种安全但不会过紧的力度绑在了腰腹和四肢，博士以平淡的语气发问了。  
“在13号医疗室不论操作者和承受者都需要遵循保密原则，我不会透露任何有关您的信息。那么，请您告诉我，您在罗德岛是否有固定伴侣？”  
博士将手放在银灰的性器上，轻轻揉搓囊袋，她看见穴口开合之间湿滑的液体被柔软的穴肉推了出来，沾湿银白色的尾巴根部。  
“唔……角峰。”下体的快感顺着尾根传来，喉结上下移动，银灰将呻吟咽了下去。  
“明白了。”博士继续着手上的动作，像是在进行一次平常无奇的实验一样。  
穴口因为没有受到抚慰而蠕动着，不时张开，热潮早已无法控制，银灰攥紧了拳头闭上眼，让自己保持理智。  
博士戴着乳胶手套的手指小心地按了按濡湿的穴口，更多的肠液排了出来，她将食指轻松地探了进去。  
不够，还不够。  
毕竟是女性，博士的手指是纤细的。银灰想起伴侣带着粗茧的手指在体内温柔但有力地抠挖转动的力度，空虚感伴着欲望变得更加强烈。那双麦色的粗糙的手应该抚过他的身躯，捏住他的乳首，在他的身上留下红肿的印记。  
“哈……”银灰没有意识到自己发出低声的叹息。  
博士将手指增加到三根，轻轻摁着穴肉向内部推进，将手指微微撑开，比肠温略低的空气进入银灰体内，引起承受者的颤抖。  
加快了抽插的力度，水声很快就回荡在了医疗室里。博士将手掌贴在囊袋上，手指向上顶去，成功的摁压到了生殖腔。  
“……！”银灰猛地收紧了腹部，腰腹和腿部的肌肉鼓起，博士以为他已经要挣脱束缚带，他却像脱力一样倒回了产椅，发出比先前要粗重的喘息声。  
“不要动生殖腔。”银灰用沙哑的声音命令道。  
“还有，快一点。”他略带挑衅地看着博士，“你太细了，不是有道具吗？”  
也许扩张的已经够了。  
博士将储藏柜里的硅胶性器拿了出来：“这是我们按照角峰的体检报告制作的，没有人用过，每日消毒。”  
银灰轻哼一声。  
“还真是贴心啊，莱茵科技。”  
博士沉默地将性器装配到产椅上。  
“按摩棒是自动的，需要我配合进行抚摸吗？”  
被热潮折磨许久之后，终于被熟悉的阴茎填满的感觉让银灰的意识有些放空。他夹紧了后穴里的模型，感受上面甚至清晰到青筋的纹路，用湿热的液体去温暖尚且有些凉意的模型。他舔了舔嘴唇，示意博士让他自己一个人享受模拟性交的快感。  
“……如果有不适，请随时开口，我会适当调节速度。”  
体内的东西开始动弹了，它振动着不时碰上微微开启的生殖腔，随后便前后抽插了起来。博士难以触及的内腔终于被顶弄起来，银灰抬高腰腹收紧后穴，小股的肠液喷了出来。  
“呃…哈啊……”模型的顶部撞击在穴腔深处，热潮期的菲林族omega发出低沉难耐的呻吟，身前的性器顶端溢出的前列腺液滴落在线条分明的腹肌上，显得色情淫糜。他紧紧地抓着扶手，上身挺起，结实的胸部被束缚带勒住，乳尖充血肿胀。  
菲林向后仰头，咬紧了牙关，口水却从嘴角不住地流了出来，向修长的脖颈流去。  
“请放松，银灰先生，别咬到舌头。”博士提醒道。  
他睁开闭着的双眼，用带着迷惑的眼神看了看那个青绿色的身影，顺从地张开了嘴，露出了尖利的犬齿和带着细软倒刺的舌头。  
该注射信息素了。  
“银灰先生，我会帮您注射角峰干员的信息素，可以吗？”  
菲林omega没有办法回答博士，硅胶模型以一种高速度结结实实地抽插着，撞击着内腔的软肉。穴腔被刺激地收缩着，穴肉好似要被模型带出体内却又被挤压着推回，肠液从软烂的穴口淌下，顺着低垂的尾巴落在实验室的地上。性器也高涨着，只等alpha的信息素让他可以充分地释放。  
博士将少量的信息素液体吸入针管，快速且稳当地注入腺体。  
银灰的瞳孔一瞬间收缩又放大开来，伴侣信息素的注入让他一下子到达了高潮。  
“哈啊……！唔……！”后穴收缩着喷出水来，按摩棒却依旧保持着高速的运动，让他有些崩溃。前端也喷射着，星点的白色液体溅到唇上。尾巴和耳朵无力地垂落，他张着嘴喘息，只发出隐忍的呻吟。  
“银灰先生，你还好吗？”博士上前查看，热潮在慢慢退去，但银灰显然已经失去意识了。  
博士从储藏柜里取出浴巾，盖在银灰身上。  
“好了，接下来得在赫默回来前收拾好医疗室。”女孩自言自语着解开了束缚带，半拉半推地将高大的omega带向浴室。  
-END-


End file.
